moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie and Vic
Eddie and Vic is a 2025 buddy comedy action film written and directed by Jackson Kelley. It is the seventeenth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, and the third film in Phase 3. The film stars Jackson Kelley, but no other cast members have been announced. The film is the second sequel to Ed Hunter and the eighteenth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. The film follows Eddie Raymond, divorced, unemployed, and broke, having a rivalry between him and Vic Rattlehead, a popular skeleton. When a new villain arises, Eddie and Vic must put aside their differences and save the world. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Eddie Raymond/Eddie the Head: A teenage whiz kid who became a deformed monster and killed the FBI. *Zac Streeter as Victor Reed/Vic Rattlehead: A new metal mascot whose flesh was ripped off, and now wears ear guards, sunglasses, and has his mouth clamped shut. *Ryan Curran as Owen Wright/Metal Man, Jason Wright's son, who has revenge against Eddie. Additionally, Colby Aman appears as Jason Wright in a flashback sequence. Plot In 1888, Victor Reed is taken into Shady Pines Asylum, where he becomes the embodyment of hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil, with his flesh being dried up, and falling off. One morning, Eddie and his other forms have a funeral for The Clairvoyant, who has died in the events of Ed Hunter 2: Legacy of the Beast. Eddie is also fired from his bounty hunter firm, so he retreats to Las Vegas. Elsewhere, Reed has escaped the Asylum after several years. It is revealed Reed is one of the first Eternals, like Eddie. He goes under the alias Vic Rattlehead, and gets on a plane to Las Vegas. Eddie morphs into his punk self, and resides in Caesar's Palace, where he gets drunk, and sees Iron Maiden live. Iron Maiden hires him to be their mascot. Elsewhere, Rattlehead arrives in the city, and meets Dave Mustaine, getting hired for the live shows. Eddie and Rattlehead meet up at M&M's World, with Rattlehead finding Eddie filling his mouth with the dispensers, as Eddie wanted to drown his sorrows in M&M's. Eddie tears off Rattlehead's mouth clamp, ear guards, and metal eye plates, leaving the sunglasses. Meanwhile, supervillain Metal Man, also escaping Shady Pines Asylum, is angry that his favorite band, Quiet Riot, is not as popular as Iron Maiden or Megadeth. Eddie and Rattlehead go to a sports bar, where Rattlehead wins a bet. This causes Eddie to start a bar brawl, and he gets himself and Rattlehead kicked out. Both split up. Rattlehead goes back to his home, a rotting United Nations building, going into hypersleep, before getting attacked by Metal Man. Meanwhile, Eddie returns to the Brave New World, and sulks there. When he turns on the news, he realizes Rattlehead is in trouble. He morphs into Somewhere in Time, grabs his futuristic car, and drives to the United Nations building, where Rattlehead is put back in his catatonic state. Eddie defeats the Metal Man, and rescues Rattlehead. The two agree to put aside their differences. Metal Man is locked up, but escapes with his brute strength. He goes to a war torn Battery City, and Eddie and Rattlehead pull up. They have a long and grueling battle atop the former BL/Ind building, when it is revealed that Metal Man is Owen, Jason Wright's son, whos father was killed in the first Ed Hunter by Eddie, and now has revenge on his mind. A hard battle is fought, before Eddie knocks Owen out with his own mask. They take Owen back to Shady Pines, with double chains on his arms and legs. Outside, Eddie and Rattlehead shake hands, and decide to start a team of Metalheads. They get in Eddie's spaceship, and head back to Vegas to grab some more drinks and blow some money in gambling. In a post credits scene, Rattlehead finds Snaggletooth, Motorhead's mascot, and recruits him into the Metalheads. Production Wanting to keep the Concept Album Cinematic Universe afloat, Jackson Kelley came up with new ideas for concepts, where in Phase 3 the characters could crossover. The first of which was a project called RattleEd, where Eddie and Vic Rattlehead of Megadeth could team up. The project was renamed Eddie and Vic, and production began.